The Last Noble
by CAPTAIN JASE D-666
Summary: Several questions from Halo: Reach remains unanswered, What happened to Noble Six/B-312 durring that fight with the Sangheili Zealots? Did he live? Did he die? And if he is alive, where is he? This story will answer those questions and more. Read and discover the truth about Spartan-III Bravo-312 a.k.a. Noble Six and his 'new' life.
1. Proluge

A/N: I will try and get the first chapter up sometime near the end of this month or early next month. Weather, school, and traveling permitting, otherwise it'll be up in late November/December. I also have gotten in touch with another author that has agreed to beta-read for me. Thank you EpicSniper! The story might also be affected by his schedule as well. But i promise you, i will try and make updates and postings as much as i can. If you have any complains, please PM me, do not post them as a bloody review!

-Jase D-666

It didn't take long for Reach to fall. Our enemy was ruthless and efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough. For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory... Your victory... Was so close, I wish you could have lived to see it. But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor. All burned and turned to glass. Everything... Except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild.

—Eulogy for Spartan B-312 by Dr. Cathrine Halsey on Reach

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND TERRITORY

REACH

AZOD SHIPYARDS

NOBLE SIX/Spartan B-312

As 312 witnessed the departure of the Pillar of Autumn, he knew his main objective had been completed. Now, all he had to do was survive long enough for rescue. All he had were two M6G's, one of which was Kat's, Emile's kukri, which he had taken from the dead elite, the dead elite's energy-sword, an energy-dagger, and a modified MA37 that had a DMR scope on the top instead of the usual ammo counter.

He dismounted the MAC and prepared to defend himself. Soon after, a group of elite Zealots attacked him, and in the ensuing fight, shattered his helmet's visor, tossing his helmet away, he then got back up and fired with his rifle in one hand, and an M6G in the other. His rifle was then knocked away as an elite Field Marshall and his companions pressed thier attack. 'Spartan-Time' kicked in as he pulls out Kat's M6G, activates his energy-sword, and is eventually able to eliminate the last few Zealots. He does not however, escape unscathed. A single slash of the Field Marshall's energy-dagger penetrated his armor and had created a gash deep enough to leave a scar.

After applying some bio-foam, he retrieves his rifle, pistol, and helmet. Upon seeing the shattered visor he discarded the once valuabe item after removing the cam-card. He then left the area and found an outpost that was once a base for a Spartan-III fireteam much like Noble's. Inside he found an intact helmet on a table that matched his armor as well as 7.62mm and 12.7 magnum ammo crates with pre-filled clips. He grabbed as many as he could and shoved them into a backpack and into his tactical/lrp chest rig. He placed his old cam-card into it after having removed the one that was currently in the helmet and placed the unused one in a tac-poutch attatched to his left leg. He then put on the helmet and continued to move away from the shipyards.

That night he found a space-worthy prototype UNSC Sabre that was able to go into slipspace and left Reach behind. He then entered random slipspace coordinates as Cole Protocol dictates. The last functional UNSC satalite orbiting Reach caught the Sabre as it departed before it went offline.

Noble Six, aka Spartan B-312, was listed as MIA as were the other Nobles. The war for the survival of the human race continued on. Only a select few know of and had seen the video of the Sabre as it left Reach behind. Any and all attempts to contact the Sabre had come up with nothing.

*Spartan B-312's armor is the standard mjolnir commando chest plate with a chest tactical/lrp rig(webbing w/clip storage), his first helmet is a commando, second 'borrowed' helmet is an operator helmet, a tactical/soft case(utility poutch) on his left leg, an enclosed hoilster for a M6G on his right leg, another on his left above the tac-soft case, tac knife on his left collar, a tacpad on his left wrist, and a tactical/ugps(private, inter-squad gps/comm system) on his right, and a tactical/hard case(backpack). The armor's primary color is tan and secondary is black/green. (Cover image)


	2. Unexpected Company

'...'-Thoughts

\...\-Comm-radio

"..."-Talking

[...]-AI-digital-droid(astromech) voice

SABRE

SLIPSPACE

NOBLE SIX

As the Sabre continues through slipspace, Six can only wonder what is on the other side. A Covenant Fleet? A Covenant homeworld? He can only guess. Then a white flash envelopes the fighter and then the FTL drive overheats and automatically shuts down, which causes the ship to rapidly decelerate.

He is able to keep the fighter under control, barely, but under control. He throttles it down and slows to a stop and kills the engines. He pulls up a star-chart on the nav-screen on the fighter's control board and finds that not a single star matches his maps.

Then it hits him faster than a MAC round. The emergency drop had stranded him in an unexplored section of space that was not UNSC or Covenant, or so he hoped. He warms the fighter's engines back up after finding that the coolant tanks for the drive had been hit by something and had drained away.

He pushes the throttle as far foreward as he dares and heads twards the closest star, hoping that a planet is near it which is habitable where he can try and make repairs to his fighter and see what he had in his packs for rations, water, ammo, and other supplies.

GALACTIC REPUBLIC TERRITORY

OUTTER RIM

THELSLA(th-el-ss-la)

Ahsoka Tano had been fighting for what semed to be an eternity against the CIS. The daybefore, Captain Rex, her Master, Anakin Skywalker, and herself had landed on a planet they where supposed to train rebels. When they had just settled in at a new base the locals had 'made' and felt safeto commence oprations, commando droids hit thier base with surprise and speed.

Now she was on the run from the CIS who had captured or killed a good portion of the rebel force. She did not know if they had taken her Master prisoner or not. She was heading further into the forests hoping to find shelter for the night.

Then she stumbles uppon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, a fighter sits dormant. Around the ship are several fair sized crates with writing in Galactic Basic on the sides. The ship has been covered with several different types of plants, bushes, and trees to hide it.

Big block lettering saying UNSC with some sort of flying creature perched atop a planet are printed on the side of the fighter and the crates. Then she hears a branch snap and some birds rapidly take off from some trees behind her, making leaves rustle. She whips around and sees nothing. But as she sighs in relief, she hears the sound of a weapon being raised.

Noble Six aims his '37 at the back of the humanoid that had wandered into his camp unexpectedly. The female turns slowly and her eyes widen. He flicks the safty off and turns on a targeting lazer on the side of the rifle and places it right in the middle of her chest.

When Ahsoka saw the seven foot armord giant with a scoped rifle aimed at her, she was scared out of her mind. What made it even more frightening was that it looked like a droid because it had a gold-colored visor staring back at her. Then it says something in one or two different languages.

"I...I don't know what you're saying." It lowers the rifle a bit.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my camp?" It says in perfect galactic basic.

"M-my name is Ahsoka Tano and i've been on the run from several commando droids since early this morning. I had no idea that anybody was even here." The being, which she guesses is a male, lowers it's rifle but keeps it raised enough to where he can raise and fire it easily if he had to.

"And that's why you announce your prescence when you enter somebody's camp that is not a confirmed friendly or enemy. People get shot doing crap like that."

"Sorry. Why are you here anyways?"

"FTL drive coolant lines are severed. Damn thing almost killed me when the emergency shutdown kicked in."

"I can help you with the drive coolant, but i'll need some help with theese frakking droids first though."

"And what exactly is a 'droid'. Before you even ask, yes i have no idea in hell where i am."

As he finishes, several red bolts of energy cut throught the air and hit Six's shields, making them shimmer. Then fifteen robot/drones appear out of the forest firing.

"Those are droids!" Says Ahsoka as she pulls and ignites her sabers.

Noble Six switches his rifle to three round burst and opens fire. His MA37 has been heavily customized and equipped. It has a DMR scope, lazer sights on the left side, burst, semi, and full auto fire selector, and custom-made 45 round box magazine.

He opens fire, downing one with one burst to the chest, then downs another two with head shots as he switches from burst to semi. Then he takes down two more as Ahsoka takes down four with her sabers. He tosses his rifle aside as one comes at him with some type of sword. He activates his right-hand energy dagger and blocks it, creating sparks of plasma and metal from the droid's blade.

Ahsoka takes a quick glance over at the armoredmale and finds him taking down a commando droid with some sort of lightsaber-type knife above his right wrist. Durring her short span of loosing concentration, a bolt hits her unprotected right leg.

Noble Six sees Ahsoka go downafter being hit and the 'time' kicks in. He pulls both M6G's and opens fire on two, downing them. The last two make a break for it and he tosses a plasma grenade that attatches it's self to the back of one of the droids and it detonates, taking both droids out in a brilliant display of a blue, purple, red, and orange explosion. Then he turns to the wounded female.

"What type of grenade was that?" She asks.

"A plasma grenade. Try not to fidget too much." As he pulls out a small canister of bio-gel and a bandage. Bio-gel is a gel-form of bio-foam that is used exclusively for long-range missions where the fire extinguisher-sized canisters are more of a hassle than a benifit. It comes in containers the size of a 20-21st century wallet and is about a half inch thick.

Ahsoka watches as the male tears a bag open and puts it's contents on her blaster burn and wraps it with a bandage. The content of the pack feel cool on her skinand the pain from the burn diminishes drastically.

"What is that stuff?" She asks.

"It's called bio-gel. Stuff can heal almost every type of wound from a paper cut to having a fist-sized hole punched in your chest."

"Wow. A ltteral life-saver then."

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"..."

"You don't have one do you?"

"I have one, i just don't tell people it." Six replies.

"Any type of nickname?"

"Just call me Six for now."

"Why don't you tell people your name?"

"Tell a person your name, they become your friend, then get sent on a suicide mission with them and watch every single one die one-by-one infront of your very eyes. I try not to get close to anybody. Because if they die, it will wreak havok on your mentality." He replies with a cold, flat, and emotionless tone.

"But then you become distanced from others and you become an out-cast with whoever you're with. And if you die, nobody will remember you for who you really are."

"True, true. I'll tell you and you alone once we get out of this hell hole." He puts his hand out, which she grabs, and he helps her get back up on her feet.

"Is this 'bio-gel' have pain killers in it?"

"Yes it has pain killers in very small dosages. A field medic can adjust the ammount given with a specialized tool in every med-kit issued to UNSC personell."

"What is the UNSC?"

"United Nations Space Command, they are the central government and military force for my home galazy."

"Interesting."

Noble Six puts all of the equipment he had out back inside the Sabre, locked the cockpit, secured the weapon-bay doors, and activated several security measures to prevent anything or body from messing with it. Then he heads out with Ahsoka to find her friends.

CAPITOL CITY OF THELSLA

Anakin Skywalker was concerned. Just the day prior, the rebel base had been attacked and about 65% of the rebels had been captured or killed. Captain Rex had barely escaped with him and the remaining rebel forces. Nobody had seen his padawan since the attack.

"What's the plan General?" Asks Rex.

"I have no idea Rex. The Seppies obviously have something up thier sleeves, and we need to know what."

"Want me to send out recon teams?"

"No. It's to risky with those commando droids roaming the area."

Then the door of the make-shift command post slides open. They had set up in the war torn city of Galcon, the capitol of Thelsla. The building they were currently hiding in was one of the underground grav-train stations that the cities citizens had used. Now most of them are the rebels being trained by himself and Rex.

"Master Skywalker, i need to talk to you." A human male says.

"What do you need Colonel Dempson?"

Colonel Frank Dempson was the commander of the Thelslan Republic's military and security force before the CIS claimed the planet as thiers a month prior to Skywalker landing his on the planet to help train his 'men'.

"Sir, some of my scouts saythey had heared blaster fire and what seemed to be a fair sized explosion occur no more than 20 minutes ago near the Great Falls region."

"We have anybody out there Rex?"

"No we do not General. You think the droids might have found something?"

"That is highly possible." Says Anakin

"What do you want me to do General?" Asks the Colonel.

"There is nothing we can do Colonel, not if we want to risk exposing our entire operation for the CIS to crush."

"Sir, we're also getting tired of running and not being able to fight back! Some are even thinking of leaving the grav-train tunnels and attacking the CIS on thier own free will!"

"Don't worry Colonel, you and the others will be able to start fighting back after the remaining few are trained peroperly."

NEAR FORMER REBEL BASE

Six looks through the scope on his MA37 and ses what type of defences what the former base that Ahsoka had been at. He wasgiven a discription of her mentor and is looking for him inside the makeshift prison camp.

"See him yet?"

"Nope, only what seems to be some sort of rag-tag malitia or rebel force being gaurded by these 'droids'."

"Those would be some rebels me andmy master where supposed to train. Just as we get our base set up, they hit us with almost everything. Droidikas, Supers, regular BD's, and Commandos."

"What is a 'droidika' and a 'super'?"

"A droidika is a shielded dual mg turret that thinks for it's self, and a super are big, grey droids with light mg's and det launchers."

"Good thing i brough plenty of frags, plasmas, and a little C-7 then."

"C-7?"

"A composite explosive that can be molded into almost any shape imagineable. And i tend to like making spheres out of them and chucking them like grenades."

"I'd like to see one of those things go off."

"You are in about ten seconds."

"Oh, ok. Wait...what!?" She whips her head twards him and watches as he tosses a grey ball at the compound. It flies and lands right on the perimeter of the camp. Then it detonates in a spectcular fireball, taking out a squad or two of unsuspecting droids.

Then Six half runs and half slides down the hill to the breached perimeter of the camp, taking down droids as he goes. She follows im and ignites her sabers as she jumps and llands right beside im, taking out a droid n the process.

"Tell me when yu're going to do something like that."

"You say something!? I'm kind of busy shooting here!"

"Later then!"

Six mioves twards the imprisoned 'rebels, and pulls his pistol and switches his rifle from burst to full auto and covrs himself as he shoots the lock on the door of the fenced in section where the rebels are being held.

"Grab a weapon and start fighting!" He yells as he hoilsters his pistol.

"Let's go!" Yells one rebel as they rush out of the fenced-in area and pick up the weapons that the droids had been using and grab weapons that had been taken from them and piled up close to thier former 'prison'.

He advances with ten rebels behind him. Then his rifle runs out of ammo.

"Covering fire!" He quickly changes the clip in his rifle. And jumps head-long into the fight.

"Droidika squad!" A rebel yells as twelve rolling balls advance on the main body of rebels.

"Hit the red button and throw on my mark!" He yels as he tosses several frags to a few rebels near him. They press the red button.

"2...1...Throw!" five rebels and Six toss the frags which land right in the path of the twelve and detonate, taking out four.

"Grenade!" He yells as he tosses a C-7 bomb and detonates it as it lands infront of three deploying droidikas.

Ahsoka takes out three more and the rebels surround and finish off the last two droidikas as they clear the entire camp out of droids.

"Clear!"

"All clear!" The rebels sound off as they check the last of the camp.

A female rebel runs up to Ahsoka and Six.

"Commander Tano?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Colonel Dempson and General Skywalker?"

"I have no idea."

"Who is he?" A rebel asks Ahsoka as he gestures at Noble Six.

"I can speak for myself you know." Six says.

"Well then, who are you?" Another rebel asks.

"I am Spartan-III Naval Liutenaunt Beta-312. You can call me Noble Six, Liutenaunt, or Six. I just landed on this planet due to an FTL drive malfunction and i found your Commander here being chased by a squad of command droids, which i took down after she was shot." Six replies.

"A whole squad of commandos, alone?!" One exclaims.

"Hell, i can take on a whole company of those things and they would be nothing but scrap metal."

"When can we get back to fighting the Seppies?" One asks.

"From what i have seen so far of you fighting, you are almost ready to take on the CIS in full on ambush and attacks. All you need to learn is a few more things and you will be ready." Says Ahsoka.

"How long will that take though?" Another asks.

"Only one more day of traning and you will be ready. If the Liutenant here stays and helps, we have a good chance in kicking the Seperatists off of Thelsla for good."

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating this and The Second Contact War. TheSecnd Contact War will be updated later this or next month once i get past an obstacle tat is infamous that is the enemy of all writers. That enemy is called 'WRITERS BLOCK' and it sucks severely.


	3. Decisions and Discoveries

A/N:In this story, the ages of the charachters are altered. This is a list of thier ages.

Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano=19 Earth years.

Naval Liutenaunt B-312 a.k.a. Noble Six=20-23 Earth years.

Earth Years are 12 months in length.

There is also the reoccuring issue of Six using the MA37 and other projectile weapons in a galazy that uses energy-based weaponory. If i did not say this before, he 'raided' a UNSC armory and emptied the entire armory of rounds and ammo for him to use on his own free-will. Being a highly trained Spartan-III, there is no doubt that Six has had some gunsmithing training so he can fix his weapons in the field if nessecary. Those changes open doors to several possibilities that may or may not be exploited.

WEAPONS

-UNSC-

MA37-7.62mm rifle used by UNSC Army and Infantry units stationed 'planet-side'.

MA37C-modified MA37 for special operations. Is used by Spartan-III's only.

MA5B-Predecesor to the MA37.

M6G-.50 cal magnum pistol and the 'up-sized' variant is the main sidearm of the Spartan-III's.

M239-7.62mm 'DMR' designated marksman rifle used by UNSC Army, Spartan-III's, and Infantry units.

M247H-12.7mm machine-gun. Modified versions can be used and carried around by Spartan-II's and III's.

M45-8 gauge magunm used by all branches of UNSCDF and some police forces.

-Republic-

DC15A-Standard long rifle for Republic and pro-republic rebel forces).

DC15S-Carbine version of DC15A.

DC17-Side arm issued to clones from Liutenaunt and up as well as specialized troopers(ex-heavy weapons troopers).

Z6-Hand held chain cannon that is issued to one trooper per(12-man) squad.

THELSLA

REBEL 'BASE'

GALCON

"So, the Jedi and the Clone are not allowing us to leave and fight?" Says a rebel officer.

"Not the Clone Captain, just Skywalker. The Captain has no real choice in the matter." Says Dempson.

"Why don't we just walk on out of here by ourselves. We're already trained, armed, and have a fair ammount of ammo left over from the old base that the droids hit." Says another.

"But what we need is experience and we can finish the fight the CIS started." Says Dempson.

"I say we leave." Says the first rebel.

"I say we stay!" Says another.

"Why should we stay!?" Says the first.

"Because our training may not be complete yet and we just don't knowit! When the droids hit us, Jedi Tano said we had one more day of training and then we could go into battle and ambush a convoy of supplies heading to one of thier outposts." The rebel finishes.

"Jedi Tano is gone. I saw her beng chased by a whole squad of commando droids into the forest, i don't think she got away from them." Says another.

"So we're at a crossroad. We ethier leave this nerf-hearder of a Jedi or we stay. Those in favor of leaving raise your hands." Says Dempson.

Most of the rebes hands go up. Some raise slowly after the majority are up.

"Those who want to stay?" He asks.

A few hands raise scattered here and there.

"It's settled then. We're on our own. Those who are leavng, get as much ammo as you can carry and start leaving. RV at the old Ba' Omar monk monastary in the southern swamplands." He finishes.

REBEL CAMP

NEAR THE 'GREAT FALLS'

THE NEXT MORNING

When Ahsoka woke up in the morning, she walked outside and found that Six was already up and had gathered weapons fom the droids and had laid them out onto the ground.

"What'cha up to Six?" She asks.

"Just checking out the enemies weapons to see if there is any weakpoint where i can potentialy shoot at to turn it into a grenade. And i believe i have just found one."

"Where?"

"Right infront of what i believe, correct me if i am wrong, is a power supply pack or clip."

"We call them power packs. Each pack has enough energy for about a week of non-stop firing at full automatic." She says.

"Interesting. What type of ammo does it use?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Like the ammo i use in my rifle and pistols." Six says.

"We don't use slugs or projectiles in thse weapons. These shoot ignited bolts of tibanna gas about half a foot long and are usually blue, green, or red. Most are red bolts though." She says.

"Where i come from, the weapon of choice is the MA5 series or the MA37 series. The MA37 series is reserved for special units only. This is a MA37C, the most common of the MA37 line. Mine has been customized heavily. The C stands for commando due to the fact that the C model is issued to Spartan teams only."

"What is a 'Spartan'?"

"A Spartan is a highly trained and augmented soildger for the UNSC Defence Force's Army and Marine Corps. I am one of them."

"What's your species?"

"That is to be told later. Right now we have to wake these freedom fighters up and finish thier training and take down a target for a 'test drive' so to speak."

"The target as already been selected. A convoy of vital supplies is to be delivered to a space port in the hills so it can be taken by cruiser to a world that is currently under attack by Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi and the 212th Assault Battalion and parts of the 501st Legion."

"So this planet is one of thier 'supply bases'?"

"...Yeah, but they use forced labor to get thier supplies that is 'legalized' by the planets king, who happens to be a 'puppet' so they can execute thier plans."

"I hate guys like that. Greedy, power hungry, and 'i kill you if i don't get what i want' types."

"You sound like you've delt with kinds like this before."

"That's because i used to assasinate bastards like this 'king' back home. Damn lace was a wreck when a govenor became corrupt, so they sent me in to 'take care of the problem at its scource'."

"...You're an assasin?"

"No, far from that. High command refers to meas a 'Lone wolf hyper-lethal that should be given whatever he wants' and if somebody pisses me off, they better run for thier lives."

"I can see why they say that."

Six grunts and turns his attention back to the CIS weapons. Then he remembers his fighter and supplies he has in it.

"Damn!"

"Something wrong?" Asks Ahsoka.

"Yeah, i need to go and check on my fighter and get some equipment."

"How long will that take you?" She asks.

"Thirty minutes to a few hours. Depends if anything gets in my way."

"Do what yu need to do i'm going to finish up training the rebels and head out to the desginated target."

"I'll meet you at the ambush point then." Six replies as he leaves the base with his rifle and the equipment he had arrived with.

OLD BA' OMAR MONASTARY

SOUTHERN SWAMPS

THELSLA

Colonel Dempson was surprised at how many of 'his' rebels had left the Jedi. Over 75% had left and joined him. Several officers left, but a few stayed.

"When do we start operations?" Asks one officer.

"Within the next four hours Captain."

"What's the target?" Asks another.

"Our target is an ammo transport heading to Phealson Regional spacport. We will take the transports in-tact and use the enemies own weapons against themselves." Explains the Colonel.

GRAV-TRAIN STATION

REBEL BASE

GALCON

"They did what!?" Yells Skywalker.

"Sir, it appears most of the rebels have deserted." Says Rex.

"Did anybody say where?"

"No sir, not even a hint at a location."

"Fek! How many stayed behind?" Anakin asks.

"Not many, only enough for a single platoon."

"What weapons did they take?"

"Five of the Z6's, most of the DC15A's, four of the rocket launchers, and five of the portable motars." Says Rex as he looks at a datapad

"And that leaves us with what?"

"Two Z6, almost every DC15S, two of the rocket launchers, and two motars. They also took quite a bit of ammo as well."

"How much ammo is left?"

"Only enough for a two hour fire-fight."

"Anything else they might have left behind or forgot we had?" Asks Skywalker hoping they had left some weapons to give the remaining rebes a chance of living through at least a single fire-fight.

"Only a few hunting rifles and some CIS weapons." Says Rex.

"Take the hunting rifles and put make-shift scopes on them and train some of the rebels as long-range snipers. Train the rest in close-quarters and close-rangee fighting. Do it so they know how to fight dirty and win." Says Skywalker.

"Want me to teach them small, squad-sized manuvers and assaults as well?" Asks Rex.

"Why not? Send in the highest ranking rebel that stayed."

"Yes sir."

UNSC SABRE

TWO HOURS LATER

Six finds the Sabre in the condition he had left it in. Over the span of the past two hours, he had dodged two armored patrols, three commando patrol squads with track-and-attack animals, and three regular patrols of one platoon of standard and super battle droids each.

He walks up to the cockpit, unlocks it with his ID code, and takes an armored crate out and opens it. Inside the crate is an M45 shotgun. To be specific, the shotgun is Emile's customized one. Six loads and racks the pump a few times to make sue it works properly. He attatches it to his back and grabs a 'belt' of 8 gauge cartridges and replenishes his supply of loaded 7.62 and .50 cal magnum clips.

He also grabs a poutch of fragmentation, plasma, and thermal grenades as he shuts the cockpit and locks it back up. Around the fighter, he places several traps to alert him of smebody or thing messing with the fighter, which happens to be his only transportation that he acctualy knows how to operate.

As he leavs his fighters position, he sees something that is out of place. An empty container of bio-foam and an opened aid-kit. Then uppon further investigation, he finds several spent 7.62mm and .50 cal magnum rounds and some boot prints from UNSC-issue combat boots.

'If this is what i think it means, i can hitch a ride back home and give those Covies some payback.'

He follows the tracks and he switches to his shotgun as he enters a denser part of the forest were he landed his fighter. He sneaks through the brush and sees a MA5B leaned against a tree, aparrenty abandned. He walks up to the rifle and picks it up. He opens the breach and ejects the clip. The clip is empty and the gun had been fired recently.

'This is the gun...but where's it's owner?'

He looks around with his thermal and finds a red splotch that resembles a human form nearby. He heads in that direction and finds a helmetless UNSC Marine Sergeant lying on the ground with a bandage around his left leg.

He flips the Marine over and scans his ID tags. The Marines ID number springs up on his tac-pad. The serial number is; 63292-94758-JF. He 'clicks' on it and is shocked to learn the identity of the Sergeant.


	4. The Sergeant and Plans

NOTE: Ahsoka's Rebel group are not humans. They are twi-lek, tougruta, and other humanoids. Anakin's group is a combination of humans, twi-lek and tougruta. Dempsons group is mostly human.

GRAV-TRAIN STATION

REBEL BASE

GALCON

"So what's the plan General?" Asks rebel Captain Frank Thelms(th-el-mms).

"We're still gong to fight, but it's going to be very different."

"Why's that sir?"

"We only have carbines and some old hunting rifles. The Colonel and the others took all of our major and heavy weapons. That means that-" Says Anakin.

"We can only do close or long-range attacks." Finishes Thelms

"And that is not good in some ways but good in some others."

"How is this good though?" Asks the Captain

"Snipers. Snipers covering the close-quarters fighters escape."

"Huh, we never thought about that before. I'll tell the troopers and see who has the best aim for long ranges and send them to your Captain for training."

"That's the plan. Effective sniper cover, and quick, precise strikes. Our first target will be the comms station to prevent any distress signals going out."

"When will we be attacking this target?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

FOREST NEAR UNSC SABRE

NOBLE SIX

Noble Six had carried the unconcious Sergeant back to the clearing where he had landed his Sabre and leaned the Marine against the side of the fighter.

"Hey. Wake up. Wake Up!" The Marine doesn't even move or flinch.

'Shit. Now what the hell do you say to wake up a lazy-ass Mari...' He gets an idea that should work.

"Attention on Deck!" He yells with the help of his hemets external speakers.

The Marine NCO's eyes shoot open and he attempts to stand, but fails due to his injured and bandaged leg. The Sergeant 'wakes up' and looks straight into Six's visor.

Instincts take over and he attampts to draw his sidearm. The trooprs hand finds nothing but an empty hoilster.

"Looking for this Sergeant?" Says Six as he holds up the Marine's M6C pistol.

"Where the hell am i and who are you!?" He demands.

"Add a sir to the end of that, you're talking to a Spartan."

"Yeah, i can see that, but who are you and where am i?"

"Some call me Noble Six, Liutenaunt(naval) or B-312. As to where we are, i have no damn idea."

"That helps. Can i have my M6 back?" Six hands him his pistol and a clip.

"Those are AP-HE so watch what you shoot."

"Thanks, now what is this thing?" The Sergeant says as he raps his knucle on the Sabre's side.

"A proto-type YSS-1000 Sabre. It has a FTL drive. You know what Reach is?"

"Yeah, it's the UNSC's main fortress world, second only to Earth."

"Not anymore."

"What!? Why?!"

"The Covenant found it. It's nothing but glasslands now."

"What year is it?"

"2552."

"That-that's not possible! The last i knew it was 2531!"

"Shit happens when you detonate a slipspace bomb, Sergeant John Forge. Time gets screwy and you get dumped into an unknown region of space with nothing but a few guns, plenty of ammo, a fighter, a Spartan, and a Marine on a planet that is currenty at war."

"This planet is at war?"

"Yeah, one of the locals ran right into me and i got dragged into thier war."

"Point me in the direction of the enemy and give me an MA6B!"

"Your MA6B is out of ammo and i don't carry an MA6B, and if i did have ammo for it, i don't have any extra clips."

"I thought the MA6B was used by every UNSC branch!"

"You thought wrong. You are stuck with a M45E shotgun." Six hands Forge the M45, a bandolier, and two boxes of 8-gauge shells.

"How many shells does it hold?" Forge asks.

"Eight 8-gauge magnum shells."

"Nice. Where to Liutenaunt?"

"A pre-arranged ambush point. The enemy are drone-type individual combatants controled by independently controled AI's. Very stupid ones at that. Here's a poutch of grendes. The blue ones are Covenant plasmas and stick to almost everything. They also tend to glow when you arm them."

"These are Covenant plasmas? Sweet."

"Those other grenades are standard UNSC issue frags and thermals."

"Which way to this ambush point and what do the locals look like?"

"Humanoids with two or three tails on thier heads."

"Say what!?"

"See it to believe it."

"Whatever you say LT."

"Let's move. You good to walk on that leg?"

"Yeah, bio-foam has done it's thing and i should be good to go now."

"Good."

Six leads the way while Forge follows him.

AHSOKA TANO

PRE-ARRANGED AMBUSH POINT

ONE HOUR UNTIL CONVOY ARRIVAL

Ahsoka makes sure that her rebels are in the correct places with thier weapons ready. She was waiting the arrival of the Liutenaunt and the immenent arrival of the convoy.

"Sir, the scouts reported the convoy should be here anytime now." Says a rebel as they 'run' up to her.

"Any sign of the Liutenaunt?" She asks.

"Not yet. Should we pull back?" Says another,

"No, we stay and fight. He'll show, i know he will."

"Whatever you say sir. I hope he gets here fast though."

"So do i trooper, so do i."

Just moments later, the convoy hits the ambush point and the rebels open fire frm thier positions. Little did the know they had attracted some unwanted attention from the rear of the convoy.

Ahsoka was watching as the rebels did as they where trained. A group of five to seven rebels jumped out of tier positions, only to be obliteratd by a shell of some-sort. Two light 'mini'-AAT's roll up and start firing.

The 'mini'-AAT is the Trade Federations version of an armored scout-veichle. It has a light canon, two light repeaters(one on a turret and another next to the cannon barrel), is 2/3 the size of a regular AAT, and is manned by three droids, one commander, one driver, and a gunner.

"TANKS!" Yells one of the rebels.

Then Ahsoka watches as two blue-glowing spheres hit and stick to the tank commanders manning the guns just as they drop into the turret after being shot. Then a massive explosion blows both of the tanks to pieces. Then she looks to where the shots came from and she is shocked to see Six and another male in armor armed with some sort of rifle arve and start fighting.

"Left side LT!" The new male says.

"I can see perfectly fine Sergeant!" Yells Six in response.

A commando droid charges the Sergeant and is blown to pieces as the man fires the 'rifle', which turns out to be, to her shock, a shotgun.

"All clear!"

"Clear!" Yell rebels from around the now captured convoy.

"All clear Commander Tano." Says the highest ranking rebel.

"Well done troopers. Scrounge and grab as many weapons as you can carry and head back to camp."

"Yes sir." The rebel walks off yelling orders. Ahsoka looks over wher Six is and sees he is talking to the Sergeant he had arrived with.

"Who is this Liutenaunt and where did he come from?"

"This is Sergeant John Forge of the UNSC Marine Corps. Found him wounded near my ship." Six replies.

"Will he be joining us?"

"Hell yes i am. I didn't enlist in the Corps to stand around like some dumbass." Says Forge.

"...Ok then. You know where to go Six."

"Yes ma'am." Six says as Ahsoka leaves.

"That's the Commander of thse guys?"

"Yeah."

"She's just a kid! She looks like she's barely seen or been in a fight!"

"That is to be found out later Sergeant, right now we have to figure out how to get replacement coolant for the YS-1000's slipspace drive so we can try and get home."

"Yeah. But i wonder what the hell happened to the Spirit of Fire, Captain Cutter, and the others on the Fire since i ended up in this place."

"Who knows Forge, the Fire might even show up here and give these mechs and thier bosses something to fear for thier very existance."

"That i can agree with LT, that i can agree with."

OLD BA 'OMAR MONASTARY

SOUTHERN SWAMPS

"Did you find out what and where those explosions and blaster fire came from Captain?" Asks Dempson.

"Yes sir, we did. It came from the main trail leading to Kelaph spaceport. Scouts said they found two blown up AAT's with a distroyed munitions convoy. Whoever hit it was well trained and knew what they where doing."

"How so?"

"Well, the transport's repulsors were shot, the tanks were blown-up from the inside, and most of thedroids where it in the head or were thier main processor and servo-motor would be."

"So no recording of what attacked them then?"

"Yes sir."

"Keep an eye out for Skywalkee band of rebels. They might be bolder than i thought."

GALCON

GRAV-TRAIN STATION

"Rex, what's this abut blasterfire and explosions?" Asks Skywalker

"Scouts reported hearing blasterfire and what seemed to be shells from 'mini'-AAT's and then two other explosions almost simltanious comming from the main route to the spaceport."

"General, the radio moniors pickedup a transmission that one of the Seppies ammo transports was hit by a force of unknown numbers. The QRF commander says that the convoy has also been stripped of all infantry-class weaponry and ammunition and the rest sabotaged or blown-up." Reports Captain Thelms.

"Dempson just played his first hand then General." Asks Rex.

"I don't think Dempson did it. He already has plenty of ammo and weapons."

"You thinking what i am thinking sir?"

"What would that be Thelms?"

"Another band of rebels operating out of the mountain region."

"That is possible but unlikely. We'll hit the comms center tomorrow morning."

"I'll inform the troopers." Says Rex.


	5. 2 Targets and a Trap

A/N: Phealson Regional and Kelaph spaceport are the same. The spaceport covers two major cities seperated by a river that starts in the mountains from melting snow from the peaks.

MOUNTAIN CAVE BASE

BETWEEN GALCON AND MONASTARY

AHSOKA'S REBELS

THE DAY AFTER CONVOY AMBUSH

"What's the plan Commander?" Asks a rebel.

"The plan is to hit an ammo dump on the other side of the city a fair distance from the comms station to divert the Seppies main forces there and then a fair sized group will attack the comms center after brodcasting a request for Repubic reinforcement. After that we are on our own and must fall back to a pre-determined RV site away from the cave." Says Ahsoka.

"What about the Spartan and his friend? Will they be joining us?" Asks another

"I have no idea what thier intentions are and if they will be joining us. I am going to ask them though. We leave in two hours. Dismissed." The rebels disperse into groups and start checking over thier rifles and thier supplies while some prep rockets and a few portable motars for use against the dump.

Ahsoka looks around and finds Six and Forge checking thier weapons and making cylindrical and shpere shaped C-7 bombs for demolition and grenade-style use. She walks up and sits down accrost from them.

"How you two doing so far?"

"Good. Just wish we had a squad of Spartans, a few ODST, or a few Marines to help with this crazy-ass plan." Says Forge.

"Why's that?" Ahsoka asks.

"The more a Marine or troopers is trained, the higher the sucess rate of missions and fewer casualties than these rebels have right now. Hell, even a few Innies would help, right LT?"

"Yeah." Says Six as he starts sharpening a kurki(curved knife) on his left arm-plate. On the knife, a name and number is crudely etched into it with N-4 after it.

"If they weren't all dead." He says.

"You're one damn scary Spartan, LT." Says Forge.

"Didn't you know it's in the job requirements?" Says Six as he smirks behind his hemet.

"Yeah. I can see why."

"What's that scratched on the blade?" Ahsoka says as she jestures twards the knife.

"Emle-239, N-4 stands for Noble Four, this knife was his and he was the last of my squad, that i saw, die. Took and kept his knife for my own use and to remember him. Also did the same with my Liutenaunt Commander's side-arm." Six says as he pats the hoilstered pistol on his left side.

"How did you get here Sergeant?" Ahsoka asks.

"After i detonated a slipspace bomb, the thing pulled me in and i ended up near the LT's fighter and he found me. Got hit in the back of the leg by something, don't know what though." Forge says. Then Six mutters something.

"You say something Six?"

"No, just thinking and talking to myself. You ready to go Sergeant?"

"Whenever you are LT."

"Then let's go." Six replies.

Ahsoka whistles and motions for the rebels to move out.

"Forge, you go with the ammo dump team and i'll go with her to hit the comms station. Here's a monicle-HUD and radio for you to monitor my progress."

"Right LT. Good luck."

"Same to you Sergeant."

GRAV-TRAIN STATION

GALCON

AROUND THE SAME TIME

"Your men ready Captain Thelms?"

"Yes sir, ready and waiting. Those snipers your Captain trained are already in position and waiting to hit the comms station."

"Good, let's move out."

"Let's go troopers! Keep it quick and quiet until the signal has been given."

The group moves out of the base in fireteams and move through the back alleys and sidestreets quietly and quickly. Three blocks to the station, one of the sniper teams report in.

\Sniper team Bravo to Command one.\

"Go ahead team Bravo." Says Skywalker.

\We have spotted another group of what seems to be anti-seppies in the area and look like they are going to attack the comm station. Team Charlie reports that they are mostly Toguruta and Twi-lek. Orders?\

"Remain hidden and carry out your objectives. Support those other rebels if nessecary. Command one out."

\Sniper Bravo, out.\"

"Something wrong sir?" Asks Rex.

"Another band of rebels has been spotted getting ready to take down the comms cent-"

BBBBOOOOMMMMM!

The ground shakes and a few windows shatter as a large fire-ball erupts from the opposite side of the city as do several smaller chain-reaction explosions rock the ground.

"What was that!?"

"Isn't that where the enemy ammo dump is!?"

"Fekking right!"

\Command one, command one! The other band of rebes are attacking the comms center!\

Another explosion that is closer rocks the ground.

\Holy nine hells! What is that thing!?\

\No idea Alpha! It's fighting the Seppies, not us!\

"Sniper teams report! What are you babling about!?"

\Sniper Delta to Command, A large armored thing about seven foot just tossed a shpere of confirmed explosive at the main gate and blew the gate wide open and has just kicked in a secondary blast-door alone! Is helping the new band of-\

\Look! They have a jedi with them!\

\It's Commander Tano!\

"All units, coverge othe comms station and help them out! Thelms, take a group with the motars and rockets to the ammo dump and help out the forces there!"

AMMO DUMP

SERGEANT FORGE

SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER

"Easy, don't want to make too much noise now and blow our chances." Forge says as 'his' group get ready to hit the enemy ammo dump that is convieniently placed next to thier motor pool and fuel storage.

Forge pulls his M6C and takes aim with the help of the HUD Noble Six had given him.

'Slow your breathing, take carefull aim, squeeze the trigger.' He thinks as he remembers whathe had been trained to do in scout-recon-sniper school.

He tightens his finger and is rewarded by a single .50 cal magnum bullet exiting the pistols barrel, traveling down-range, and hitting a 'droid' carrying an ammo crate into some sort of ship, making the box, ship, and some ammo around the ship go up in a massive explosion. Then several chain-reactions go off, which kicks off the attack.

"OPEN FIRE!" Forge yells and the rebes top a ridge on one side of the base and open fire. Several teams set up capured CIS E-web machine guns and also open up. One team fires rockets at the parked ships and tanks in the motor pool.

A rebel runs up to him from behind.

"Sergeant, some more rebels seem to be approaching."

"Where from?"

"The cities underground grav-train stations nearby. What should we do?"

"Send down a few people and make sure thier really rebels and if they are, get thier asses up here to start shooting!"

"What if they aren't?"

"Shoot them and take thier weapons! Move!"

A group of four rebels head twards the group of unknowns with rifles up and at the ready. When Thelms saw a group of four armed rebels heading in is direction, he went to the front of the group with his hands out at his sides.

"Captain Thelms?"Asks one of the rebels.

"Damn right, what are you doing here?"

"Creating a distracton to divert attention away from an attack on the comms center."

"You need any help?"

One of the rebels radio's crackels with static.

\If thos guys are friendlies, get thier god-damned asses up here now!\

"Something wrong Sergent?"

\These shit-tins have tanks up our damn asses! Get up here NOW!\

"Who was that?" Asks Thelms.

"Explanations later, we got to move now!"

The group of rebels rush up to the ridge and set up rocket and motar positions and open up on a line of six mini-AAT's and four regular AAT's advancing twards the ridge and firing as they go.

COMMS STATION

OUTSIDE MAIN GATE

Anakin rushes into the courtyard withhis group and Captain Rex and quickly finds Ahsoka and the armored seven foot giant placing some sort of explosive on the door of the station.

"Ahsoka!"

"Master!"

"Where have you been and what is that?"

"Call me 'that' or 'it' and prepare to loose your head." Says the giant as he puts silver bars into a clay-like substance on the door and draws his right hand sidearm.

"Fire in the hole!" The tan giant yells as he presses the button on a detonator, making the doors fly inwards. He charges in firing his pistol until it clicks empty and switches to his rifle.

The smoke clears and not a single droid is left active. He gives a series of hand signals and a group of Ahsoka's rebels form up behind and to the side of him and they start moving into the station with rifles raised.

"Who is he Ahsoka?"

"He saved me from a squad of commando droids by himself and a buddy of his have also been helping train the rebels that where captured when the base was hit. By the way, where's Dempson?"

"He pursuaded most of my group to leave and go set up smewhere else. Does this guy have a name?"

"Call him Six or Liutenaunt."

"Who's his friend?"

"His friend is named Sergeant Forge and is currently attacking the ammo dump."

An expolsion rocks the station and several rebels come stmbling out of the room that they had just walked into with Six.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asks one.

"Trap. Bomb went off and trapped the Liutenaunt behind or under some rubble. Don't go in there, LT warned us not to send anybody after him."

Ahsoka ignores the last sentence the rebel says and rushes into the room. Just as she does, an explosion from somewhere in the base makes the roof colapse right inside the door, good enough to prevent anybody from getting deeper into the base.


End file.
